Rumors
by Someonewhodoesntknow
Summary: Some rumors start spreading concerning Hermione and Malfoy. They work together to find the culprit but end up getting too close for confort. Blaise is a little scheming and Pansy finds love in the oddest of places.
1. Chapter 1

It was wednesday night at Hogwarts.

In the second floor a prefect's meeting had just ended and no consensus was achieved about the rounds due the following month. And only two very stubborn people remained to discuss the issue.

While Draco had influence over the Slytherin and Ravenclaw sectors, Hermione was appointed by the other two remaining houses to pledge for their cause. After all, no one wanted to have to do rounds the night before hogsmeade.

Draco was in no rush to move his point. He sat apparently relaxed on one of the armchairs available around the oak table in the center of the room. But Hermione was already looking flustered with anxiety and her cheeks were the color of bubble gum. He knew someone was going to give and was by far winning until she got too close for comfort.

\- Granger, what do you think you are doing?

The girl paced in front of his feet sending angry glances at him.

\- Are you considering punching me? Again?

She laughed bitterly.

\- I would love to. You arrogant git.

\- Well, what are you waiting for?

Draco was able to hide his apprehension very well. He didn't wish another punch from Granger, oh no. But Slytherin's best contribution for his character was the ability to sustain a complete opposite expression than the one he was feeling. He could pretend to like people he hated, opening their defenses to explore their weaknesses. Granger was a different story. She was so completely honest that it sometimes perplexed him.

She got close. He didn't flinch. Now he could see the specks of gold around her wide black pupils, like the fire below a - brewing potion.

Suddenly air got caught in his throat and he looked away simulating aloofness. His legs stretched and laced and his arms dangled from his armchair. Granger was next to his seat, taller than he was used to see her. Her hands weren't in fists. Somehow he was safe from the possibility of a punch. But something absolutely worst was happening. They were closer than ever and she was quiet. And finally she sat in the arm of his high chair. He pushed his arm abruptly away looking perplexed.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing?

\- I realize my presence makes you uncomfortable.

Hermione sighed and put an arm over the chair behind Malfoy's head. That's how desperate she was getting. His presence no longer mattered because she was feeling drained and frustrated. Then she figured she might as well try the friendly approach.

\- Look Malfoy, we both know none of us is going to leave this room unless that paper with the schedule is signed and approved.

\- Get off me. Now.

\- If you sign the damn paper I will most certainly do so.

\- And if I don't Granger? Just what are you planning to do?

Draco looked angrily at her. She looked down at his pale gray eyes and he was straining his torso trying to get away from her without showing weakness. What could she do? What was she prepared to do?

\- I bet you're dying to put a curse on me Malfoy. Pity you can't harm another fellow prefect.

\- Not in this room but don't think you'll be safe outside once this is over.

\- Would you hit me Malfoy?

\- I was raised to a standard of chivalry Granger.

\- How gracious. I think I'm in love. In fact, I think I need to tell the whole school tomorrow just how in love I got tonight.

He looked frightened at her for the first time that evening. Yes, he was scared to death of being associated with her. He didn't have friends to believe in his word because in his circle lies and secrets were the norm. She was safe with her friends that knew her too well to believe she hadn't fallen for Malfoy. At that moment she smiled and handed him a pen.

\- Come on lover.

\- OH please shut up!

His hands were furiously over the papers. She felt relieved for not having to go forward with the threat. Thinking of him in that way was disturbing her stomach. She watched from her perch his elegant signature. He was such a pompous git.

\- Alright then, off you go. Shoo.

He said, brushing his legs with his hands with readiness. She just felt very relieved but irony still spilled from her lips.

\- You're a darling Malfoy.

Draco smiled bitterly at the girl beside him. But her skirt and her legs were uncomfortably close to him. He was feeling sick from her presence. Her smile was just annoying beyond comparison. His discomfort was so strong he had to get up and face her before leaving the room. She retracted back as his face got too close for comfort.

\- Don't underestimate me Granger. I invented the game. Just a word from me and tomorrow you would be hallway trash.

\- He retracted casually, his mask back in place, his glance one of superiority and practiced grace.

\- You're just not worth my time.. mudblood.

She gripped the papers painfully between her finger tips. People like Malfoy were the scum of magical society. He always made her go lower than she liked to be. And the more they interacted the worst she felt about herself.

* * *

Slytherin's common room.

An ode to old green lamps and battered black leather. It was not to Pansy's liking at all. She thought it was just distasteful like a bachelor wizard's home. And she felt like the sun itself while entering the room. A vast improvement to the whole place. Like a light of fashion and taste in a space void of material soul.

The people were not the best either but in a way she was grateful for that. One could be so much more when trapped in a world of common bad taste.

She walked in her mini skirt to where Blaise and Malfoy were. But don't think she was looking trashy for she was also wearing very black stockings that conveyed the necessary mystery to her ensemble.

\- How are my two favorite snakes this afternoon?

Blaise chuckled and adjusted himself in his leather seat. Draco didn't even look from the book he was reading.

Then the ebony haired boy welcomed her to his side on the sofa. She noticed his exaggerated cologne.

\- My, you smell divinely Blaise.

He smiled but his brown eyes reflected the warmness of the winter outside. Then he casually replied,

\- You look astonishing. Love the black theme, so very fresh.

She laughed. Message taken. He would change his cologne and she would remember the use of colors next time. Blaise was her harshest critic. Her black eyes moved to Malfoy and she felt compelled to get his attention too.

\- My, what is our dear friend so entranced with I wonder?

\- No idea. But probably it's a confiscated magazine of dirty witches battling in mud.

\- He does adore mud related things.

\- He sure does.

They exchanged looks and laughed at Malfoy.

At that moment Draco really had to look back at the both of them. How he despised their existence sometimes. He should stick with Crabbe and Goyle if he wanted some much needed peace of mind.

\- These little remarks of yours are amusing, really. I'm laughing inside.

\- We just have to take your word on it then because we don't see how you could be!

Pansy's eyes were shining with undisguised amusement. Since Draco compelled with Granger's wishes about the prefects schedules he was severely criticized by every slytherin in town. Rumors started about a possible love confession to which Malfoy's little heart was too weak to surpass. The entire school was gossiping behind Malfoy's impeccable wizard ensemble. In a way Hogwarts was like a little town inhabited by very unoccupied people. Besides studying, what else was there to do but to push other student's buttons?

Blaise decided a change of subject was needed to lift the mood. He was a strong believer of the theory that one should plague and then appease. It just confused many minds and perpetuated his status quo. So he changed the subject to Pansy instead.

\- You sure look like you don't have a care in the world Pansy.

She looked at Blaise intertwining her fingers in her lap like a lady. She tried to be the perfect slytherin in every way possible. Blaise teased her frequently about that but it didn't seem to be in an offensive way. So she allowed it.

\- Oh, I'm not so sure Blaise. I do have my little secrets.

\- Yes, mistery, a woman's most common fault.

Draco interrupted to be sarcastic. He knew her too well. But Pansy felt everything but common. In every way she was the brilliant exception.

\- Women have a sensibility you couldn't start to comprehend dear. And yet, we are capable to love you men just as you are.

Blaise smiled at her and Malfoy sighed with boredom. Then Blaise decided to be intrusive, which is never a good idea. One does not simply ask blunt questions. That kind of behavior is natural only to hufflepuffs and gryfindors, the simple minded kind they are.

\- Really? Who is your love Pansy, I'm most curious.

\- I'm not like most women. I'm just a little bit selective in love.

Draco scoffed and looked knowingly at his friend, finally facing her fully.

\- And the slytherin house just won't cut it for you.

She got up to leave.

\- I am the cut here dear and that's all.

Before she was out of the door the two boys looked at each other with a familiar sense of acceptance.

\- She sure is confident.

\- Nope, she's not all that.

\- Well, maybe she's just not your taste Draco.

Blaise loved to probe. But today he wasn't getting anything he didn't need to know. They talked about some pretty good prospect girls in ravenclaw and the subject died.

\- Somethings are better to remain unknown Blaise. For the sake of others.

\- May I be honest with you Draco?

Malfoy saw Blaise join his two hands as if he was in deep thought.

\- Yeah..

\- No one should have to hide as much as we do.

Malfoy felt baffled. Was Blaise uttering spontaneously what was going through his mind? It felt way too heavy a subject for the usually easy going laissez-faire that he showed the world. Blaise sure noticed Malfoy's curious eyes for he immediately replied:

\- You know, why don't we just open the game with everyone?

\- Because that won't serve the cause in any way.

Blaise stopped and smiled.

\- I wasn't referring to the "cause".

If he wasn't talking about Voldemort what else could he possibly mean? Draco just blabbered what was on his mind and it was not wise to do so. Blaise wasn't an open supporter of Voldemort as others in Draco's group were. Now he knew they had to be secretive to be safe. Bugger.

\- You like to thread on dangerous lines Blaise.

\- I'm no contortionist.

\- We'll wait for you to make up your mind. We already specialized in it.

\- And I live to improve your lives.

Draco laughed dangerously. He really wanted to push Blaise from his little comfort zone. But for now he was best being amicable and pretending. Until the day things got serious and he had to make a choice and be just like Draco himself – half student, half warrior for a higher cause.

* * *

Draco was realizing the problem with his idea of confronting Granger. She was never alone. Everywhere she went (and he was making sure he traced her) she was just surrounded by the most sickening people.

He got infuriated with their laughs, the way they always seemed to be part of a surrealist family where everybody hugged and carelessly smiled to everybody else. And he resented that next to them he looked like a bitter idiot.

He had planned a different strategy now but that day after breakfast Granger stood by the exit door of the hall and waved goodbye to her groupies. Then she looked pointedly at him. As he got up from his table and started walking towards the exit door it became even clearer she was going to approach him. Could she know about his plan already? He hadn't even threatened her yet.

Draco started to panic and fast walked in front of the bushy haired girl.

Pretending like he was late for something.

But she went after him. And he looked back ten minutes later and saw her again.

No shit, she was chasing him.

He purposefully walked to a deserted part of the castle and turned to face her feeling utterly annoyed and shouted:

\- What the bloody hell do you want?

She stopped a little ways away and looked doubtfully at the ground. He watched her eyes turning to him resolute and firm as she took a big breath.

\- How can you ask that?

\- What the fuck?

He looked deranged. Hermione backed away a little, not used to seeing so much emotion in Malfoy's face as he was showing her now. Was he going to curse her? He paced towards her without reaching for his wand. She guessed he was too distressed to care. She started blabbering in what sounded like a very weird tone of voice:

\- Well you spent the entire week chasing me and staring so I think you should either tell me what's going on or stop it. It's just …I don't know. It's upsetting me ok?

\- He gave her a maniac smile. Then he shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

\- You don't know? The "know it all" doesn't know what she's done. What a fucking joke.

Hermione's stance changed and she reached for her wand pocket. Where was her wand? She was sure it was inside her jacket last night when she was training defense against the dark arts. And now that she obviously needed some defense where was the bloody thing?

\- You seem worried Granger…are you looking for something? Perhaps this…

Malfoy suddenly waved her own wand in front of her face. He looked so smug and self satisfied. She just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

\- No you can't have my wand…how can that be… it was right here when I left for breakfast.

She searched profusely on her entire self while Draco watched amused. He had won. And it wasn't the end of it.

\- Oh no, what a careless little witch you are. You don't pay attention Granger. You're too busy kissing your friends asses.

\- Shut up just SHUT UP YOU EVIL STUPID PRICk.

Hermione was pale as parchment. He had her wand. How could he have gotten her wand? It didn't matter right now. She needed to take it away from him. She looked at his hand where her wand was and then she looked at his face. He was no longer laughing. In fact, he looked dead serious.

\- Do you think I would let you disgrace my name and reputation in this school without consequences?

\- What? I don't get..

He didn't let her finish. He was right in front of her face now looking flustered. His hair clashed with the redness in his cheeks and his eyes were slatted like two ice chips.

\- Don't play dumb mudblood. What happened in the prefects room, you spread the bloody thing through the entire school. You pretend to be righteous and almighty but you're just like the rest of them …a fucking traitor.

Hermione looked at the ground, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. After what happened in the prefect's room she was grateful for his compliance and never gave it another thought. She certainly never discussed it with anyone else so how could that rumor have started? Instinctively she reached for Malfoy's arm looking miserable.

\- I promise I didn't..It's the first time I'm hearing of all of this!

Draco looked at her honest face. He just couldn't believe her. She was just acting. She hated him. It made sense she would want to see him humiliated.

\- It's all over the bloody school Granger.

She shook her head frantically sending tendrils and curls over her cheeks and neck. Her lips were trembling and her eyes showed anger and disbelief. Draco was starting to doubt himself. Maybe, just maybe Granger was innocent.

\- Not in Gryffindor it isn't. I never heard of it until now!

Her hand relaxed on his arm and descended it slowly. He felt its heat along his hand before she pulled away.

\- If it wasn't you.. who was it?

His tone was softer more controlled. Hermione started thinking frantically.

\- I can help you find out. Because maybe we weren't the only ones in that prefects room that night. Someone was hiding and listening to our conversation. Yes, that's it!

She had that triumphant look he was used to see on her only when she was being a nuisance in the classroom.

Right then Draco knew it. He knew she wasn't responsible. She was too honest to lie to his face like some people did. And probably someone from Slytherin was behind all the rumors that didn't get to Gryffindor because the two houses never interacted. Granger was looking at him expectantly. He sighed with exhaustion. There was just too much bloody mess in his life for him to care about stupid rumors.

\- Alright Granger. Prove it.

\- I…I can't right now, I have too many things to worry about. Can't you just forget it and move on?

He wanted to forget. But because it was Granger he couldn't. So he moved on with his plan.

To her horror Hermione watched him put her wand in his trouser's pocket.

Then he drew out another wand. It didn't seem like his wand for it had a lighter color and the drawing of wings in the handle. Malfoy looked at her with dead serious eyes.

\- This is a very good wand Granger and right now it's the only one you'll have. I'll give your wand back when I think you redeemed for your actions.

\- I just can't allow it Malfoy.

He watched her open her arms as if she was preparing to physically assault him. The idea was laughable but her stance wasn't. Suddenly he felt like playing. Yes, his blood started running faster at the thought of watching her struggle and fail. He would love to see that.

\- Come and take it from me. Come on Granger

\- You'll get hurt Malfoy if not now then later when I tell my friends and the teachers about this.

His lips parted for a devilish smile.

\- Oh but that's the fun of it…You won't

\- And why's that?

\- Because I know all of your secrets. And turns out you don't love your friends like you say you do and there's even one of them that you love way too much. What bad taste Granger…a weasley, really? So depressing

Hermione crossed her arms realizing it all.

\- You somehow got hold of my diary didn't you?

\- The same way I got Your wand darling mudblood.

Draco watched her face contort to anger as she mumbled:

\- What a perfect mess.

Then Hermione turned around and walked away from him, her head bending down. And he was radiant. Nothing tasted better than revenge. Pitty she didn't assault him so he could show her how weak she was. Before she got too far away he remarked amusedly:

\- No Granger. What a Prefect Mess!

* * *

Back in the slytherin common room Draco looked for Blaise. And the git wasn't anywhere. But Draco felt like celebrating and opened a bottle of fine wine to do just so. Then, looking at the fading embers of the fireplace he wondered: what a coincidence that the day Blaise got the mudblood's diary and wand was the exact same day she decided to confront Draco in the hallways. It could be just a coincidence and in any normal mundane circumstances it would have been. But not if it involved the cunning smart-ass of his supposed friend.

Suddenly as he considered his thoughts, the vintage wine that surely cost more than Weasley's entire property, started to feel bitter in his tongue. And all he could feel was the venom of his own housemates.

He almost got surprised by Blaise when he finally arrived.

Even though he was feeling like shit Draco smiled at his friend like nothing was wrong. And Blaise sat in front of him. As expected the questioning started after some chitchat about the daily classes.

\- So Draco, I couldn't stop noticing your excellent choice of refreshment this evening…is there cause for celebration today? Maybe something related to our favorite mudblood?

Draco smiled even more sweetly. What was he going to say to his mate? He had to move his emotions away and think of revenge later. Unlike others he liked his revenges served hot. Pity he was due some research on Blaise.

\- It went perfectly. She was faking innocence but I saw right through her…and the plan went well. I truly owe you for this one Blaise.

\- So you confronted her?

\- Of course…

Blaise looked pleased but didn't grin at Draco. His eyes were looking for something amiss in Draco's story. But he wanted to get to it slowly and methodically.

\- May I have some?

\- Sure.

Draco filled a glass for Blaise to take. It was an exquisite wine. Even the taste of the truth serum would be untraceable for Blaise. He was saving it for Granger, to confirm her story but that was no longer necessary.

\- You do seem in good spirits today Draco, that's great. Maybe now you won't doubt my loyalty after all?

\- Not if you keep spoiling me with your valorous help.

Draco sat just waiting for the potion to take effect. In no time Blaise had finished his first glass of wine and was asking for more.

\- So Blaise… what you did today getting into Gryffindor was quite a feat. Just how did you manage it?

\- If I told you I'd have to hex you to death.

\- Are you screwing a Gryffindor girl Blaise? Come on you can tell me..

\- Those idiots are just too loyal to cheat …not even my charm would get one of them to betray another.

\- Then…how?

\- I was in animagus form.

Draco was surprised at this revelation.

For the look on his friend's face, Blaise was realizing what was happening and wasn't very pleased.

To Blaise it was clear there was no way in his sane mind he would reveal so much to Draco unless his mind was tampered with.

\- Really? I can't believe you Draco.

The blond put a blank face under His friend scrutiny. By now he surely knew about the serum.

\- What?

Blaise sighed feeling like a child just got the better of him at wizard chess.

\- You think I wouldn't notice that you put truth serum in my glass?

\- Oh I know you would notice but I just didn't care. Now tell me how Granger was expecting me at the hall this morning? Why was she after me?

Blaise relaxed in his seat ready for the inquiry. What else could he do.

\- It's amazing how you can get everything you need at the black market Draco, really…. Bravo!

Draco smiled indulgently now,

\- It's truly amazing what money can buy…and influence.

\- Sure. You are an arrogant git you know that? And this is what I really think about you.

\- Yeah…now answer my question.

\- I left Granger a note this morning after I took her wand. It said you were obsessed with her and it might be love.

At this revelation Blaise was very pleased with himself and it showed in his smile and eyes. And Draco was really pissed about it. He had to conjure all of his willpower not to strangle his friend right there. But there were more pressing issues, more he wanted to know.

\- Blaise did you spread the rumor about me and Granger? Where you hiding in that prefects room?

Looking away from his wine glass whose burgundy color he was admiring Blaise didn't even blinked when he said:

\- Nope. Regretfully..

\- By Merlin's beard! Then who?

\- I don't know Draco. Just let it be, everyone's got over it by now.

Swallowing an unhealthy amount of wine on one go Draco looked into the fire thoughtfully. He saw Hermione's brown eyes trembling, her whole frame contorted with the feeling of injustice and puzzlement. And he still didn't fully understand why it was so important to take the responsibility off her shoulders. It just was.

\- You know what Blaise? I really have to find out.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was looking at the mirror. What else was knew?

Pansy looking at a Gryffindor boy lovingly and wondering why she would do such a thing well that on the other hand was very upsetting.

She had a reputation for her vanity and utter distaste of lower houses. So why did she find herself relying on a guy from Gryffindor to help her out?

Unfortunately Pansy knew she couldn't excel at every single thing she thought she ought to. She wasn't perfect but she meant to keep it a secret from her fellow students. Her status was important so she was tolerating Longbottom's antics in the greenhouse. Even if at the moment some slime was making its way up her leg. Oh Merlin how she hated the outdoors life!

Longbottom moved his hands haphazardly with a cloth over her lovely stockings.

\- Don't bother Longbottom, they're completely ruined now.

\- No way…I'm taking it off Pansy …see?

She moved her suffering eyes from the ceiling to look at him. He was wearing some sort of blue muggle work clothes over a white shirt. Everything in him was covered in mud or earth. Then she looked at his hands and the horrible rag he was using on her leg. She had to stop him or she might faint.

\- That's quite enough Longbottom, thank you.

\- Are you sure?

\- Positive.

He was on his knees while Pansy was sitting on top of one of the greenhouse's wooden work tables.

Longbottom got up and looked at her with a funny smile while absentmindedly scratching his head. She faced his blue eyes with utter despair. He laughed.

\- What's your problem Longbottom? Dirt got to your brain?

\- No it's just funny seeing you sitting there not even wanting to touch the ground. How will we get anything done like this?

Pansy pointed theatrically at her once shinny platform shoes.

\- I just can't make them even dirtier. I already feel awful about this.

\- Well, next time bring something older that you don't mind getting dirty?

\- I donate those things.

\- I can lend you some if you want.

She considered his offer.

\- Alright Longbottom, just because I can't take this anymore.

He went back to the end of the greenhouse and shuffled around his backpack. When he went back to Pansy he had a baby blue shirt folded on his arm and some huge boots on each hand. She looked suspiciously at them. He followed her look and just shrugged.

\- Everything is clean.

Pansy took the shirt and smelled it at a distance. It smelled like fresh mint and basil. When she put the shirt over her head it completely covered her dress.

\- Feels like I'm hugging you.

She stated matter of factly. He laughed uncomfortably not knowing what to think about Pansy's remark.

\- Help me with the boots.

\- Yes..

Now he was helping her to remove her shoes and her feet were tiny in his hands. He smiled and patted them. They were soft too. Pansy startled him when she patted his head with her hand.

\- Don't tell this to another soul but…you're actually a very charming guy. I mean it. You're sweet.

Pansy knew only scheming and bitter guys surrounded her in her daily life. With their lips they sung her praise while behind her back they were slowly poisoning her life. Someone like Longbottom was refreshing and nice to be around. He wanted to be helpful and demanded nothing in return. But she felt entitled to give something to him in return. And he could use some serious advice.

Longbottom smiled at her truly pleased with the compliment. And when he grinned everything in his face emanated pure joy - From the little wrinkles at the end of his eyes to the flushed cheeks. Suddenly he looked away from her and to his right, all happiness gone, like he had just realized something awful.

\- Are you just being cruel? You slytherins are always bringing me down in the halls.

Pansy agreed. It was a fact. Not nice or bad just a fact.

\- Yes but it's partially your fault too.

He looked up at her from the floor. In her opinion it was an appropriate place for him since it was closer to the dirt. Neville looked adorably confused.

\- What do you mean?

\- You always look disheveled and follow others with your head down. People prey on the ones that look weak. Looks and stance matter Longbottom. That's just the way of the world. Stop complaining and change yourself. You have so much potential.

He got up and turned around looking at his reflex in one of the glass windows. With his hand he scrubbed away some of the dirt from his cheeks. She wasn't sure if he was crying or not. Her heart contracted a little for his sake. She didn't mean to be so brutal. It was just honest advice. He startled her with his seriousness turning around and facing her:

\- That's just so shallow Pansy. I'm not dirty because I want to. It's part of my job here. And I'm not boneless around other people. And besides, plenty of people find me attractive and like to be around me just as I am.

\- I was just saying you could improve yourself a little. It could make all the difference in your life. That way you could reflect on the outside the nice guy you are on the inside.

He sighed scrubbing his face with his gloves. More dirt got to his face. Pansy couldn't handle it anymore. She reached out and patted his cheeks with her sleeves. He had such good features. She smiled at him innocently.

\- I can help you. If you'd let me.

\- How?

\- Well I have plenty of experience to back me up. You'll be revered by the time I help you out.

\- I'm not sure I need it Pansy. Actually, I don't think that is necessary at all.

He stated it matter of factly and pulled away. Pansy felt a bit disappointed. She didn't get why he wouldn't want to improve himself and shine as she knew he could.

She watched him carry the pots and plants they would need to replant today. He knew an awful lot about herbology. When he was immersed in his work she could even see the shine hiding behind the mess. Finally they finished their job for the day and he deemed them ready to leave. But before she got away he pulled her by the arm.

\- About what you said later Pansy, the looking good stuff.

\- Yes?

Pansy immediately thought he might be about to say he changed his mind. She looked up expectantly at his honest blue eyes. He was placid as usual. His tone was never confrontational even if the situation called for it.

\- I'm just not interested to show my true self to the kind of people that only care about what I look like. I want… actually, I need people that value me as I am right now. I don't care about fashion or popularity.

Pansy was a bit shocked. She couldn't believe he didn't care a single bit about social rules and behavior and wasn't even interested in doing so.

\- You don't have to show your true self! And everyone cares about appearances. If you don't think so then you're just lying to yourself.

\- I'm not vain about my looks, and I'm not outgoing. I hate to stand out. That's how I am and I'm comfortable with it.

Pansy was angry for thinking someone like Longbottom could be saved. He was fine being ignored and hideous.

\- I guess you're too lazy to change.

He smiled tiredly at her, sitting by her side. She had her arms crossed and was pouting. He felt a little guilty for saying too much to her.

\- Yeah. Maybe I'm just afraid to change.

She laughed bitterly while taking his shirt off her.

\- Well that's just rich since you're from the house of the brave and all that.

\- I'm not afraid to be myself Pansy and I go with my instincts.

\- Yeah you're such an animal.

Her voice dripped with sarcasm. But he looked very serious. His eyes were focusing on her like he was seeing her for the first time.

And then Longbottom reached for Pansy's face and pulled her towards his lips. He kissed her tenderly hugging her body close to his. She got her clothes tangled in some bushes and little branches got in her hair. He pulled from the kiss first. Pansy had her arms around him and realizing her situation got quicky to her feet looking angrily at Neville. He looked towards the ground flushing a bright red. She felt her careful façade coming back to her little by little as the rush of the moment passed.

\- I never thought you had it in you Longbottom.

He looked at Pansy with an irritating smile.

\- It's good to finally meet you Pansy.

Had she got him wrong all along? What was it with this guy and his strange behavior? Maybe he just didn't bother with disguising himself for the sake of others. For a moment he did surprise her and she felt her world crushing like a wave. She could still feel the rush in her heart from that unplanned moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy got an owl with a really stupid message from a really annoying person at the worst possible hour.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. Then he forged a lie to the people at his table about the paper he received and pretended like it was nothing. Yes, he was purposefully ignoring the sender of the message and focusing on his breakfast but she was making it all very difficult. He could feel her eyes stuck to his forehead and following every movement he made. She was starting to unnerve him immensely.

He met her after lunch in a vacant classroom like she asked. He hated being commanded by Granger but she apparently had a theory to explain the rumors.

When he opened the door to the classroom she was perched in one of the tables with her nose inside a book. He realized the book was the prefects registered schedule over the months covered in leather.

He also realized her skirt was way too high for what he was used to see in normal days. She sure could lose her mind over written parchment. Her white stockings blended nicely with the skin below them. Draco just couldn't look away.

\- Malfoy…uh… you're being weird. I mean I know you are a really sketchy guy but …

\- Shut up Granger and compose yourself.

\- You don't get to tell me to shut up.

\- I guess I'll have to make you shut up then.

He walked towards her furiously. Then trapped her between his hands in each side of the table and put his nose right in front of hers.

\- Oh…

She uttered without knowing exactly where to look at. He was everywhere around her, she could actually feel his emotions emanating from his posture. It was very intimate and uncomfortable. She wondered if he was feeling weird like she did.

Hermione could focus on his white shirt his loose tie and adam's apple. She just didn't want to look further up. But her eyes betrayed her. His lips were full and dark pink, he had freckles on his nose bridge and very intimidating eyes. She couldn't stand to look at them so she shoved him from her.

\- You're so coy Granger… Wesley never got his paws on you?

\- Shut up Malfoy and never do that again.

\- I do what I want. As do you. Are you stupid sending me that owl where everyone from my house could see your signature on it?

\- I needed to see you asap. I had no choice.

He sighed passing his hand over his hair and making it a mess. Granger was dangerous. She was actually driving him insane. He almost didn't hear her question.

\- Why didn't you hex me? Why were you so physical right now when you could have just hexed me from a distance?

\- Ah! Did I scare you Granger? I knew you would be terrified to be that close to me.

\- Actually I thought it was very out of character for you.

Draco looked at her strangely. His eyes were more black than silver as he seated in front of her with a curious smile.

\- I'll tell you why Malfoy.

\- Yeah go on..

\- I think you can't hex me. Isn't that right?

\- I don't know Granger. Do you want me to try?

Hermione took her wand from her pocket defiantly.

\- Actually, ladies should go first.

He got his wand so fast that they both fired a spell at the same time. But nothing happened because the wands failed to initiate their magic. Granger smiled with self satisfaction.

\- I knew it!

Draco sighed condescendingly.

\- Do you think I would give you a wand that could actually harm me so that you could take your true wand in a fight?

Hermione considered thoughtfully. And then gave him a playful wicked smile he found upsetting to his stomach.

\- I'm also an excellent potion brewer. You can expect anything from me.

Draco laughed and ignored his discomfort at her ways. He surely had to become immune to everything "Granger".

\- You're getting somewhere with this conversation or what?

\- Yes, I certainly am! This wand was made to be the exact complement of your own wand. They can't work against each other, only with each other. Just where did you get it?

\- None of your business.

\- Right… so another thing I found out is that only one of the other prefects could have heard our conversation.

It was very much like her to change subjects at will. Her conclusion was so obvious Draco retorted with uncontained sarcasm:

\- Bloody brilliant! Did you found out whom?

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

\- Well not really…I can't imagine anyone holding a grudge against one of us so strongly as to try and humiliate us.

\- I imagine plenty of people would. Especially against you Granger.

\- So you think it could be the ravenclaw prefect… that's crazy.

\- It could be any of them or someone close to them who knew the password.

\- Prefects don't tell passwords to other students.

\- They're not supposed to, no.

\- Then we're at the beginning. No clue whatsoever.

\- Looks like it.

\- Well I'll be in touch..

\- Just be a little more discreet next time will you?

\- You're so paranoid..

He watched her collect the book and go. She never ceased to amaze him or irritate him.

* * *

The next morning Hogwarts woke up to another day of school. The difference in this day where the muggle photos posted in front of the great hall. Everyone had seen them. And they clearly showed Malfoy leaning over Hermione Granger on an empty classroom. The pictures created a scandal beyond belief and raised many questions for their main characters.

Malfoy was sure he was living hell. Everyone had been giving him dirty looks. He rebutted them with charming scowls.

It didn't take long for Granger to contact him. They could never meet again, not even glance at each other. She even asked Draco to find a girlfriend to distract attention from them. And Draco could bet she was going to make a move on Weasley - That little piece of scum who looked like an oaf. He imagined them making out, his awkward sweaty hands all over her, going up her legs through her tights and then under the brim of her pristine skirt. Just the thought annoyed him beyond belief. He didn't even know why.

She was right about not meeting again. They wouldn't want to give the enemy any more ammunition. But he couldn't stand that some little piece of shit in this school could get away with this.

So he wrote back to Granger telling her they had to get to the bottom of this or she would never get her wand back. And he also advised her to stay away from ginger breath.

Granger told him the photos were taken by Colin Creevey's machine and that he had lost it the same day they were taken. He could be lying. But Granger's faith in that little mouse was impossible to contour.

Who was it that he knew that could steal things from other houses without being noticed? It was Blaise of course. There was always an arrow pointed at Blaise. Somehow Draco doubted he was innocent in all these matters. He was a passive sadist that loved to watch things burn from the side lines. But who was Blaise working with? He confessed under the veritaserum that he wasn't the one spreading the rumor. So there was another person involved in this.

* * *

The frenzy around Draco's and Granger supposed secret affair provided Pansy with a good distraction from her own troubles.

The past week she entertained herself by slowly tormenting Draco and engaging in hallway gossip and laughs every time the golden trio walked by. She pointedly avoided Longbottom. But at the times she did cross him in the hallways surrounded bythe other popular kids, she enjoyed calling him names. After that she would feel terrible. But what mattered was how others saw her not what she felt.

It was rare for her to walk alone. That morning she was walking towards her less favorite place in the world: the greenhouses.

Longbottom was there with some of his friends. They were mostly some hufflepuff girls with little social importance. One of them, Anna Abbott was her name, was looking at Longbottom with puppy dog eyes. Pansy rolled her own eyes at that scene. If only she knew what sort of guy Longbottom truly was.

Sure he looked harmless, with his shirt coming out of his trousers and his tie askew. But he completely lacked decorum and wasn't the sweet little boy everyone believed he was.

Suddenly he noticed her looking over at his group. He smiled shocking Pansy with his aloofness. Was he really so socially awkward to not know the seriousness of his offense towards her person? She turned her head and sulked.

Unfortunately Professor Sprout made her stay after class for some skills improvement under the tutelage of one Longbottom.

She watched him saying goodbye to the Abbott girl and then turning towards her. His walk was awkward but his eyes never left hers and when they were finally together his words were shocking.

\- I'm sorry about what I did. You make an effort to look and be the best you want to be and that's great. I hope we can be friends.

\- No. we can't be friends.

\- Why not?

\- Because of this.

Pansy took advantage of her high platforms and pulled him towards her looking intently into his blue eyes. She could feel his heart going crazy under her hands and see his skin blushing away like a rose in bloom. She was in control now.

\- You think you can humiliate me and then ask to be friends. You're wrong Longbottom.

He looked at her helplessly almost in a sort of trance. His eyes were on her lips. Her own lips parted longingly. She felt herself blush and her heart failing, head spinning. Was this what desire felt like? Pansy had to take control. She was trying to prove a point.

\- What do you think of my shoes?

\- They're lovely.

\- Take them off.

She pushed him away more roughly than intended. Then she sat on top of the nearest table and extended her leg for him. He kneeled before her and took her shoe in his hands. When their eyes met she felt like she was sinking into her own trap. He managed to undo her buckles without staring away. It was amazing. She was incredibly moved by his unknown fierceness. What more was this boy capable of doing?

She still had to prove a point and look level headed.

\- Now you know Longbottom... you are just like every other guy in town who can't resist a good looking girl.

He laughed at her in disbelief shaking his head from side to side. It wasn't just the fact that Pansy was beautiful that attracted him. It was everything he was discovering about her and that she unconsciously was starting to show him like a veil being lifted over her true self.

\- You're a piece of work Pansy. But I like you anyway.

He reached out to her. Pansy's skin started to feel numb at places yet she was acutely aware of everything surrounding her. Like the strong smell of the earth and of green basil and mint. And when he touched her she felt in the presence of the sun himself. And everything about him in that very moment was absolutely perfect.

Neville was so very gentle. His touch was like a winter breeze sending chills all over her body. And his lips were as warm and as delightful as hot chocolate. How could this be happening? What would people say? She should be actually dreading the whole thing!

That was why Pansy ran away from him and from the greenhouses.

He surely knew how to play with her. Pretending he wasn't interested on her looks and constantly making a move. She wondered if he was like that with every girl that showed the slightest bit of interest in him. But the thought that he might be just another player was like a cold wave of ocean water splashing on her, bringing her back to reason. He looked so pure and innocent at times. Where was that attitude coming from?

* * *

The next day Hogwarts woke up to another set of scandalous photos. Draco's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw Pansy and Longbottom together in a series of extremely sexy pictures. He was glad he got to see them before they were confiscated by Filch. Blaise laughed his heart out of contentment. This was the sort of thing he lived for.

\- So Blaise, did you know anything about this?

\- I wish I had known! It's so hilarious.

\- Pansy's image is now forever lost.

\- And who knew she was hiding such a thing. What a scandal.

Draco smiled but on the inside he was cringing.

He was sure Pansy had been framed by the same person who framed him and Hermione.

* * *

He chased Granger to the library and she drove him to a secluded part where they could talk. It was a crooked space between bookshelves thick with ancient dust. It seemed like no one had set foot there in fifty years. Draco looked around in puzzlement.

\- How do you even know about these places?

\- I like to learn new things?

He took a random book off one dusty shelve reading the title aloud:

\- "Most dangerous kettles of the wizarding world"

Hermione seethed. Draco laughed at the idiocy of the book.

\- Oh guess what! It's listed on the Defense against the Dark Arts category! How fitting…

\- These are surely the kind of kettles you have at home Malfoy.

\- Oh I have things at home that would make your knees give Granger

\- You have unsteady flooring?

Draco laughed. Granger could be funny when the subject was him. She cracked a little smile looking bashful. He wanted to get her against one of those shelves and make her realize just how dangerous it could be for a girl like her to be at his home.

\- You wouldn't last a day alone at my home.

\- Oh yeah?

\- Yeah… I'm very sure of it. You'll lose it completely and fall for my money.

\- I would never fall in love for money, that's preposterous.

\- No, apparently you like poverty more than wealth and good looks.

\- You bet I do Malfoy.

He dropped the subject. It just felt like they were flirting. His stomach was immediately upset at the thought. Granger wasn't looking sick though. She was shoving a book under his nose.

\- How to animagus - a guide?

\- Yes Malfoy. That's how I think you got into my room and stole my things. I will complain about this to the Headmaster and you'll be expelled. End of all problems.

\- I can't animagus Granger, not for the life of me.

\- Liar.

\- Let´s not waste our time. Who would gain with the downfall of Pansy?

\- I think it was the downfall of Neville in this case. He's such a nice guy…

Granger's face looked guilty. She averted her eyes looking anywhere but at Draco. Clearly something was wrong.

\- What's the deal Granger?

\- What?

\- Between you and Longbottom!

Hermione sighed.

\- Well, last year before vacations started, he asked me out… to be his girlfriend… and I refused.

Draco's face illuminated with a knowing smile.

\- It may be him taking revenge on you.

\- No he would never! And besides, he was framed as well.

\- Is he a masochist? Because he acts and looks like one…

\- It's so funny to see how you entertain yourself…

\- I have far more interesting ways to be entertained. Maybe you'll even learn a thing or two to try with Weasley.

\- I….ugh you're impossible.

She stormed away flushed and angry. He would never tire of teasing her.

* * *

Secrets were the key to survival in the slytherin house. Everyone had them and out in the open they could make you very weak. Even the mighty Pansy fell when her secret got out. That was why Draco never told anyone he was an animagus. It would serve no good purpose but for his own selfish reasons. The problem with his animagus was that it wasn't very discreet. He transformed into a black and white Persian cat. Everywhere he went he stood out like a sore thumb. That's why he needed Hermione.

He went back to the library and there she was, hiding under a pile of dusty old books. She looked surprised to see his face but he made sure to give her a look that meant business. He cut right to the chase.

\- Granger you are right I can do animagus. I turn into a cat.

\- I knew it! You liar…

Hermione smiled triumphantly. How he hated to be the reason for that look.

\- I'll give your wand and your diary back if you pretend to be my owner…and generally do as I say.

\- Give them to me now.

\- No

\- Then I won't do it.

\- Look I'll give the diary back first. If you comply with me I'll give you your wand that, by the way, is very well hidden outside of Hogwarts.

Hermione had to accept even though having Malfoy spying on her life and worst on Harry's life was much higher price than she was ready to pay to find out who was spreading rumors in Hogwarts. Now she would have to get Malfoy distracted and that was time consuming. Suddenly she was feeling extremely anxious about the future.

* * *

Blaise was lucky that his animagus was a common barn owl. He was so very inconspicuous around school that he could go anywhere as long as something was attached to his foot.

He had been busy lately carrying letters of his own to the right people.

It was true he didn't frame Draco or Granger but he did help the person who did it to achieve her goals.

He knew this sort of thing would make them both so occupied that he would have time to plan an escape from joining Voldemort without being considered a traitor in his own house.

With all attentions focused on Pansy and Malfoy it was becoming fairly easy to dodge meetings discussing his own ritual to get the black mark.

Blaise just wanted to live in peace. If that meant hell to others so be it. It was their fault in the first place for trying to mess with his plans for a peaceful existence.

With that in mind he focused on his letter to Longbottom.

"Dear Neville, I was shocked to see those pictures in the hallway of you and none other than Pansy Parkinson! I wish I was still in your heart but it seems like such a long time since your last confession. I was very confused then but now I feel like I would have replied in an entirely different manner. Maybe you still remember me with affection? I miss your smile so very much.

Yours always, H.G."

On the way to deliver the letter he made sure that Longbottom was with his friends. There was a particular person there that needed to read it and then make a move against Granger using Malfoy as leverage.

He watched as Neville read the letter and blushed looking confused as always. Then he waited patiently for his reply. He was going to throw it away of course. It was never meant to reach Granger's hands.

In all these antics Longbottom's reaction wasn't particularly important but his long time admirer: Hannah Abbott's reaction was.

Blaise smiled on his perch over Longbottom's shoulder when he saw her reaching for the letter the boy had discarded aside. She was such a smart girl making a quick copy of the letter then returning it discreetly.

The house of hufflepuff was so very undermined by the others that no one would suspect her unless they had read her diary. Needless to say, Blaise knew of her obsession with Longbottom for a long time now. And it only grew each day to become out of proportion. She hated every girl that interacted with the guy. And Hermione was on the top of her list.

Love was really an immensely troublesome force. As he took off from the group spitting the treats he received from Longbottom he considered himself lucky to never have fallen.


End file.
